


[Podfic] Few So Generous

by kalakirya



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Female Character In Command, Female Protagonist, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of galaxysoup's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>After Odin falls into the Odinsleep, Frigga takes up her husband’s spear and the rule of Asgard.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Few So Generous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Few So Generous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363041) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



**Length:** 19 minutes 29 seconds  
  
**download** [from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/few-so-generous) OR [direct download/stream (17.8MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/few%20so%20generous%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20galaxysoup.mp3) (thank you paraka <3)


End file.
